


Adoption Law 101

by loudestfandomsoftheworld



Series: spread your wings and learn to not die [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Big Brother! Bram, Big Brother! Simon, Coffee, Disaster Gay! Victor, Distinguished Gay! Bram, Fluff, Heartfelt Conversations, New Yorkers outside their natural habitat, Semi-functional Gay! Simon, accidental teenager acquisition, awkward moments, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudestfandomsoftheworld/pseuds/loudestfandomsoftheworld
Summary: (and how to talk to children without awkward pauses and failing, a memoir by Simon Spier)Simon and Bram go back to Creekwood and kidnap a teenager for a Fun afternoon out on the town.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld & Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Victor Salazar & Simon Spier
Series: spread your wings and learn to not die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824913
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	Adoption Law 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what I think a day out in Creekwood would be like. I hope you like it

Simon and Bram were coming out to Creekwood. Not that they were  _ coming out _ to Creekwood, but rather coming out of New York, on a bus to Creekwood. Victor was pretty sure that the whole public kiss on a ferris wheel counted as a coming out, sort of? 

It was kind of sad to think of Simon’s coming out, but also freakishly scary and the subject of a large percentage of his nightmares. He was not into theater, or using his email account for anything other than the family Netflix account, but still,  _ scary _ .

Even though he was kind of sort of grounded, he’d agreed to meet up with Simon in the coffeeshop furthest from his job. He loved working there, but if Sarah laid one eye on him not working she’d probably start yelling at him, even if it was his free day.

Simon had pulled up five minutes late in a large SUV he’d probably borrowed off his parents. He was wearing jeans and a knitted black sweater, with the collar of a very floral blouse sticking out. His hair was messy as always and he was squinting through the coffee shop to find Victor. 

Victor awkwardly stuck his arm in the air and gave a small wave. Simon blinked a few times and waved back. He was walking over with long strides, carefully avoiding everyone in his path. “Jeesh, I could barely see you all the way in the back.” The man greeted, spreading his arms to invite Victor into a hug.

“Yeah, you looked like you were having a hard time,” Victor mumbled into the hug.

“Bram’s been telling me to go to an optician.” When they let go, Simon sat down and scratched his neck, letting the awkward silence push one of them to start a conversation.

“You should.” The teen laughed, hiding his face in his hands. “So coffee?” 

Victor let out a breath. “Yes please.” He rose from his seat and placed his coat carefully on the seat he’d been occupying, watching Simon do the same. They went to stand in line. 

Simon shoved his hands in his jean pockets and looked expectantly at Victor. Victor had his hands shoved into the pockets of his basketball team jersey, shooting the exact same look back.

Within Victor’s head he was cursing himself out, they spoke to each other almost everyday and now they were like two kids waiting for their moms to stop talking to each other in the supermarket. 

The guy behind the counter greeted Simon happily. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two were brothers.” The guy quips at Simon. 

“What makes you say that?” Both Victor and Simon asked at the same time. They broke into laughter.

“A caramel macchiato for me please, Danny.” To be honest, the barista did look kind of like a ‘ _ Danny _ ’, he was short, had short brown hair and a little patchy mustache. “And for the mini Simon?” 

“What?” Victor pointed at himself as if to say ‘ _ do you mean me, actually me, or is there secretly a clone of Simon standing behind me, waiting to take my place as Simon’s gay protegée _ ’. Danny nodded and laughed, one of those laughs that you weren’t sure if they were laughing with you or at you.

“I’d like a latte, if that’s alright.” 

He shoved his hand back in his pocket to find his wallet, but found Simon was quicker, holding two green bills out for Danny. “I can pay for myself,” Victor crossed his arms. “I have my own money.” They moved out of line and towards the pick up part of the counter. 

“My mom gave me money to get you and I some coffee,” Victor raised his eyebrows. “I am a proud broke college student, Vic, if my mom wants to pay for coffee, she pays for coffee.”

Danny set both their cups on the counter, grinning up at them. “Tell Alice I said ‘ _ hi’ _ .” 

Simon picked up the cup with his name on it and stuck it up at Danny, shooting him a smile. “I will, thanks.”

They went back to the spot Victor had picked out, their jackets thankfully still laying on their respective seats. The teen realised that Simon’s name was also on his cup. He looked at the other cup, which had ‘ _ SIMON _ ’ written on it in large letters. He turned his cup around and noticed the difference.  _ ‘ Little Simon _ ’ was written on his cup, which, as he hadn’t given his name in the first place was better than the usual guess work that he and Benji tended to do when they forgot a customer’s name. 

Simon looked at his cup and laughed. “Danny’s my older sister’s friend, he’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Victor grumbled. “I’m not a little anything, the school doctor said I’m gonna be 6 foot by the time I’m grown.”

The man in front of him grinned. “I’m 6’1.” 

“You’re not.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and grabbed a shiny plastic card from behind his phone case. Victor looked at the driver’s licence and shook his head in disbelief. Simon shoved his card back and stuck his phone in his pocket.

“So,” Simon held his cup in his hands. “How’s life?”

“Still grounded, kind of, sort of.” Victor shrugged. “If I tell my parents where I’m going, I’m not allowed to go, but if I just stand up and leave and come back before curfew they don’t get mad.”

Simon looked concerned. “They’re still doing the whole ‘thinking about it’-thing?”

“At this point they might as well be philosophers.” Victor laughed at his own joke, nervously looking whether Simon was laughing too. He was, loudly even, he leaned back in his chair and took a moment to get himself to stop laughing.

“But seriously, they are?” 

“Yeah, it’s mostly just them talking to each other when I’m not there and not really talking to me, you know. They say ‘ _ Have a good day _ ’ or make small talk, but nothing they say has substance and honestly at this point I’m not saying anything to make it better either. At first I did what you said to just try and show them I’m still their son, but everything I say makes it worse.”

“How do you mean?”

“I told them I’ve been wondering about this for a while and they asked how long and then I heard them talking about turning back time the other day. And my room smells oddly like scented candles and sage, so I’m fairly certain that Pilar was true to her word and held a wake for Straight Victor. Yesterday Adrian asked me if I was the reason the Frozen dvd is now locked in my parents’ room. I think I  _ am _ the reason the Frozen dvd is locked in their room, if not partly.”

Simon sighed. “That sucks, but you have to remember everything that they’re doing is not your fault. You are being true to yourself and that is the most important thing about all of this.” He squeezed Victor’s shoulder.

“Sometimes I wish I was,” Simon raised his eyebrows. “Was what?”

“Little Simon,” Victor took a sip of his coffee. “Apart of a family like yours,”

The man looked very touched and held his own hand to his chest. “For what it is worth, you are.” He grinned.

“You’re like the little brother I asked for, but never got. I mean it”

“You mean it?” Victor frowned. “Like actually?”

“If Bram and I were allowed to adopt little 16 year old Texans with living parents and family we would, but in this universe it’s called kidnapping.”

Victor drank his whole cup empty, to avoid looking at Simon and bursting into very emotional tears, or handing him custody forms so that he can fulfill his wish.

He could imagine the situation. He’d slap the papers down in front of him and say  _ ‘Congrats, it’s a boy. Sign here. _ ’ His imagination took a wrong turn and he envisioned Simon ripping up the papers. ‘ _ You’re just some kid. _ ’ Imagination Simon told him, in Victor’s voice.

Simon sipped at his coffee slowly, staring at the teen in front of him in that way that so many older siblings can just stare and force you into a conversation. “While we’re talking about kidnapping,” He started, which was not what Victor expected him to say, he’d assumed they’d have another painfully awkward emotional conversation and then proceed to be swallowed into the ground.

“Would you like to get out of here?”

-

If you told Victor that soulmates were real and that Simon and Bram were soulmates, he’d believe you. Fuck, even if soulmates  _ weren’t _ real he’d assume Simon and Bram were soulmates. 

He was shotgun in the SUV. Simon was casually sipping his gigantic cup of coffee, while they were waiting on a street in the most suburban suburb of suburbia. Bram walked out of one of the houses on the street, a wide grin on his face once he saw them in the car. 

Simon opened his cardoor and jumped out, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Victor followed in suit, opening the door and awkwardly waving at Bram. Bram however unraveled himself from the hug with Simon and grabbed Victor tightly. 

Was it just him or do gay people give very good hugs? 

They were all sitting in the SUV, Bram now sitting next to Simon and Victor sitting in the backseat like a newly discovered stowaway in a 90s sitcom. Simon looked at Bram and Bram looked back. 

“City centre or uptown?” Bram asked. 

“What?” Victor questioned, while Simon answered “Uptown.”

“Good choice.” 

Victor was really quite worried that the substitute preacher was right about gays having supernatural powers, because he was sure they were reading each others minds just then, maybe the power would kick in when he was a grown up, or maybe it was just Simon and Bram having powers and the substitute preacher was right about Jewish people having mind reading powers. The substitute preacher might have been a nazi, when he thought about it now.

“You looked sad,” Bram told him, answering his question. “So we’re going bowling,” 

“Bowling?”

Simon laughed, kind of like a Disney villain explaining their evil plan. “Bram and I went bowling everytime one of us was sad or angry or whatever, which was a lot of the time considering I’d been publically outed to the school like two weeks before we started dating.”

“I’m sorry.” Victor offered.

“It’s not your fault,” Simon assured him. “Besides, it was 4 years ago.”

Victor shook his head. “I’m still sorry, I mean it’s nightmare fuel for me, but it really happened to you.”

“Thanks,” The man answered, meeting his eyes through the rear view mirror. 

“But today, it’s all about you.” Bram clapped his hands. “I brought the obligatory souvenir with me from New York.” He grabbed a gift bag out of his own bag and shook it in front of Victor’s face. It was covered in pictures of New York landmarks, like the empire state building, the yellow taxis and the statue of liberty. 

“But we’re gonna open that when we get to the bowling alley to promote safe driving of course.” 

Simon huffed. “My driving is impeccable.”

“When have I ever said anything less?” Bram laughed before shooting a smile at his boyfriend and winking obviously at Victor.

Before he knew it they were standing in the parking lot of the “uptown bowling alley” a concrete building with neon lettering above the sliding doors. Inside, a grumpy looking woman took Simon’s mom’s money with a grunt, handed them a pass for lane 3 and pointed them towards the shoes. 

Victor had looked at the shoes with disgust and met Simon’s eyes, who was getting tears in his eyes and seemed to be holding his breath. Bram laughed at them and promptly started coughing at the smell of air freshener and gym socks.

Once they had all sat down on the little couch on lane 3 and Bram had his phone ready to take a video “for the folks at home” of Victor opening his present.

The teen looked into the bag and observed the wrapped items in it. He grabbed the smallest out of them. He unwrapped it and looked at a bright green keychain of the empire state building. “Beautiful,” He told Bram’s phone.

He grabbed his keys from his pocket and clipped it on quickly. He dangled them in front of the camera. “Thank you very much.” 

Bram told him to hurry up and grabbed one of the gifts just to throw it. Victor caught it easily, beginning to unwrap it. “That one’s from Ivy, Kim and Justin.” Simon said.

The boy looked at the rolled up fabric with wonder and rolled it out. He was met with the image of a yellow cab, above it the bright pink text ‘ _ My friends went to New York and all I got was this lousy T-Shirt’ _ . It was so incredibly tacky, that it was the greatest shirt Victor had ever seen.

“This is- I- it’s so amazing, I love it, thank you, guys- everyone.” He stuck his thumbs up and smiled. Simon and Bram laughed at him “You look like a kid whose mom just told him to smile for grandma.”

Victor kicked their shins lightly. “Rude.”

He grabbed the last package, which was for its size fairly heavy. It was wrapped in different paper than the other two gifts had been in. Both of which had been wrapped in red paper with white snowflakes which had most likely been christmas paper. But this gift was wrapped in a dark blue print with constellations on it in white, and sealed with a sticker of a logo. It had most likely been packaged at a store.

“This ones from me,” Simon stuck his hand up. Victor carefully tore open the present, as to not ruin the gift wrap. 

“Wow- I.” Victor’s voice broke. It was a book, one he’d been telling Simon about for ages. He’d wanted to get it at the bookstore, but they didn’t have it and quite frankly he didn’t want to ask the girl from his school who worked the counter if maybe she could order a book with the word sexuality in title.

“Thank you, a lot.” 

Bram shoved his phone back into his pocket and swung an arm around Victor. “Now, as for bowling, let’s do youngest first.”

Victor rolled his eyes and grabbed a good looking ball from the rack. He tried to get into the mindset of himself playing wii sports and threw the ball. He hit 7 cones, and shot the other two a proud look. He grabbed another ball and tried to hit the other 3 cones. He managed to hit 1.

“Watch and learn.” Simon told him as he stood up and grabbed a hot pink bowling ball. 

Simon managed to strike all cones and whooped loudly through the bowling alley. A family that was playing on the lane next to them glared simultaneously at him, 4 sets of brown eyes and furrowed black eyebrows. Simon rolled his eyes and sat back down. 

“You’re a loser,” Bram told him and sent him an air kiss. 

“I had a strike!” Simon threw up his hands in disbelief. 

Bram managed to only hit 4 cones. Simon laughed at him. Bram pouted and kissed Simon quickly. 

“For good luck,” he defended himself.

He hit the other 6 and smiled widely. 

In the end Simon won, which Bram assured him was a unique occurance and that Simon was still very much painfully unathletic. Simon on the other hand, told him Bram had won at bowling a grand total of once. 

Simon drove Bram home first and proceeded to not be able to find Victor’s house for at least 20 minutes, until Victor had switched seats and taken the wheel. He shoved his presents underneath his sweater and received a hug goodbye from Simon, before walking up the stairs to his apartment with a pep in his step. 

He opened the door to his apartment and was met with four pairs of eyes all staring at him from the dinner table. “Good evening, mami, papi, Pilar, Adrian, how are you doing?”

“Where were you all day?” His dad demanded.

“I went bowling.” Victor told them. He sat down at the dinner table and left it at that.

“With who?” His mom asked.

“My friends.”

His parents seemed to leave it at that too.

“You want some chicken?” His dad was already grabbing his plate.

“Yeah, thank you.”

He had the slightest feeling that maybe his parents were finally done thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the book I would like Victor to get is the politics of sexuality in Latin America, but you can literally put anything in there. I just get the vibe that he would read stuff like that, not just about America, you feel me.
> 
> I hope you liked it, it's like my second Love, Victor fanfiction in like a month so I'm pretty sure I'll stay up until 4 in the morning writing another story, because I have no self control. 
> 
> Let me know if you've got any good plots or feedback through comments or my tumblr. bananaenae is the name of my account and I'm currently too lazy to tag it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
